


A Summer Conversation

by wavewright62



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Awkwardness, Drabble, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: A quiet moment on the farm calls for a serious conversation.





	A Summer Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helia7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helia7/gifts).



“Yes, well,” Magnus Madsen harrumphed, “I wasn’t actually named after a cat. It’s just that Magnus is a _family_ name.” He grimaced into his mug as he swirled the dregs of the tea around and around.

Anne smiled, “But your cats have always been named Magnus.” They gazed out together across the paddocks from the farm’s porch swing, wind blowing softly through the clover.

“It’s a good name, for cat or person.” He cleared his throat. “What are _your_ favourite M names?”

“Oh, for the love of-“ Signe stomped onto the porch, waving her arms, “Magnus, just ask her already!”


End file.
